Kakashi's little chips off the old block
by XxWind-SpiritxX
Summary: Naruto has a twin sister named kira who holds the eight talied wolf. hatake is thier new guardian watch as he breaks there shells and create two smartass ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people welcome to my 4th**** story!!!! **

**Kakashi: It's amazing your still hyper even though only a few people like your stories!! ^_- **

**Katii: Bite me! =P**

**Kakashi: but then you'll see my face.**

**Katii: -snaps fingers- Damnit!**

**Kakashi: ^_- Are you sure you and Hidan arn't related?**

**Katii: I dont own Naruto you idiot lawyers!!!**

* * *

**It was a rainy night, when one Kakashi Hatake was told he would have two be the gaurdian of two orphan children who survived 293 assanation atempts and they were only 3 years old. These children were the containers of the Nine tailed fox and the Hachibi no Okamii. Some say that his yell of "NANIIIIIIIII!!!!!" was so loud on that night his elemental affinity for lightning caused bright flash of it. I bring you to the story of the two Jinchuuruki.**

**Kakashi was looking at the three year olds like he was lost on what to do. "Im Kakashi Hatake....your gaurdian...." he finished lamely. "Kira Uzumaki" the red head stated in a monotone voice. Her hair was blood red with emerald green eyes. She was really short for her age too she was about 2"10. She wore basically...rags. It looked like it was once a dress of some sort. "Naruto Uzumaki" the blonde of the group stated in the exact way... the red head did...creepy. "umm... I'm gonna go buy some clothes and stuff for you guys you just stay in the compound kay?" the silver haired copy cat took the "do we look retarted to you" look as an afirmative so he poofed away to the market distrcit. **

"**Brother, should we trust Hatake-san?" asked the red head who was walking to the couch to take a pup nap as her tenant called it. "For now sister... if his non-glaring eyes stay that way he could become precious to us like the old man." he said folowing Kira to take a few z's. Thats the way Kakashi found them fast asleep on his sofa cuddled up together. "kawai..." he murmured as he went to set up the two rooms for the kids. Naruto's room was set up with the color orange and red with a little black he placed a stuffed fox on his bed. The clothes he bought for the boy was black and sleeveless like his blue shirt just minus the mask. Then black and navy cargo pants with lots of pockets. Then the normal shinobi sandals black and blue in color. Kira's room was black, red, and some silver in the colors. He put a wolf plushie on her bed. The clothes he bought her was a long sleeved grey shirt with black cargo pants and shinobi sandals. He would train them in the Hatake way for four years then dump them off on some poor chunin instructer who better treat them right or elese he'd make a very "plesant" visit with said instructer. With that thought in mind he grabbed the two and put them in their rooms and to his satisfaction they snuggled up to the two animal plushies. **

**Kakashi:...O.O**

**Katii: whats wrong with you?**

**Kakashi: im thier gaurdian?**

**Katii: yes....?**

**Kakashi: -gets gai fire eyes- YOSH I SHALL TEACH THEM IN THE WAYS OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**katii:O.O -slaps kakashi-**

**kakashi:....I need to stop hanging out with guy...**

**katii:...if you start wearing spandex i'll ...die...**

**kakashi:-giggles at porn book-**

**katii:...please review!!! If I get alot I'll right more the next time!!!!!**

**-somewhere in konoha guy purchases a green face mask to the horror of the copy cat ninja-**


	2. Chapter 2

Katii: kay, I only got 1 review so this if for said reviewer!

Kakashi:…you have absolutely no idea what your going to write do you..?

Katii: *sweat drop* ….it all about improvising!!!!!danm it!!!

Kira:…idiot…

Katii:*sighs* whatever…TO THE STORY!!!!

Kira pov.

I woke up to the feeling of warmth and comfort. I got up slowly and looked at the foreign room. He must of moved us to our rooms. I sighed and let my genjutsu fall showing my red ears and tail. Having a 1000 year old wolf in your stomach has its perks…mostly its misfortune. As I got up I seen a cute little black hair and blue eyed wolf plushy, I instantly squashed the squeal of kawai from coming out of my mouth. I got out of the queen sized bed and walked into the closet. I smiled at the outfits, my favorite colors. I grabbed the black cargo pants and the grey long sleeved shirt. I fixed a hole in the pants and put them on guiding my tail through the said hole. The wrappings around my a cup breast were tight enough so I put my new favorite grey shirt. IT WAS Cashmere for god sakes!!!!! As I lost my self into the felling of coziness I walked into the kitchen where my new guardian was drinking his coffee I took this time to look at him. He was quite handsome I didn't know why he wore the mask. I went up to him slowly sense he was still in his dazed like state.

"Kakashi-san? I'm hungry" I stated in a shy voice behind the coziness of the sleeve.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. They widened at the sight of my ears and tail but he didn't look hostile. He got up though and walked over to a pot that was simmering. The smell hit me hard…. The man was making chocolate chip pancakes…. While I was drooling I didn't notice the amused look my brother gave me.

"dear sister I do believe you need a napkin…no wait a towel your salivating on the floor." his voice was like a slap in the face…

"huh" was my comeback as I looked into his amused sky colored eyes.

He smirked in his "superior" way. I was saved by Kakashi leading us to the table which he put a plate in front of us both. I inhaled my portion with gusto. I had starry eyes as I went to the restroom to take a shower and freshen up.

Naruto pov.

My sister is very amusing. Her love for pancakes in astounding. Our guardian has gained points in her book for sure. I can't help but notice he didn't act hostile at Kira for having her ears and tail out. Though the shirt she wore is probably her favorite sens I keep seeing her face in the thing. I dropped my genjutsu and explored the house with my guardian as a guide. When we entered the dojo he said that we would be trained and then shipped to the academy in 4 years. I agreed with his logic. He'll be surprised to see we aren't as defenseless as we lead on.

Kakashi pov.

The girls and her ears were so KAWAI!!!!… it reminded me of the hanyou yuri edition of Icha icha paradise. Then her brother shows his. Though I know to make pancakes for the little girl if her moans of joy when she was eating them were any clue. Also she seems to like the cashmere shirt I bought her. The boy seems to be warming up to me and the girl is warmed up to me sense when I left to go get groceries she hid behind my leg and held on to it like a certain hyuuga heiress. Yep…I am officialy wrapped around her little finger sense I let her stay there and glared back at the glaring villagers.

Kakashi: and then Kana looked into kitsukis and said, "I don't care if were both women…I love you kitsuki!."

Katii: *is rapt in kakashi book with him a small blush on my face*

Itatchi: Imbeciles… please review and she'll right longer chapters…YURI ADDICTS!!!!!

Katii/Kakashi: *stares at itatchi gaping like a fish* YAOI ADDICT!!!


End file.
